La Subasta
by Darkred-sun
Summary: ACtualizado Cap 14 up!.Cuando en una fiesta para ganar puntos para tu casa debes de ser subastada y que tu peor enemigo te compre, para que pases, una semana con el siendo pareja sera que en realidad no se odian.DrH!NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. El anuncio

**Nota de la Autora: En bien este el 1cap ya lo corregui y le agrege otras cosa ya voy por el 2 cap. y disculpen un poco mi falta de redaccion es que escribo esto en mis tiempos libres.**

**cualquier cosa no duden en decirme ysugerencias tambien las acepto y gracias a todos los que han leido mi fanfict

* * *

**

**LA SUBASTA**

Capitulo 1 --- El anuncio---

Todos se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor intentando desayunar, cuando de repente, por las puertas del gran Comedor entra Dumblendore y camina por el comedor, hasta llegar a la mesa de los profesores y se va a sentar a su silla en el Gran Comedor y luego se levanta, para pronunciar unas palabras

-Buenos días Jóvenes Hechiceros y brujas.-dijo de un a manera muy propia el Director

-Hoy voy a hacer un anuncio muy interesantes para ustedes…dentro de 1 semana se celebrara un el Baile de S. Valentín en el se piensa subastar a personas ese día para que por lo menos un rato alguien cumpla su sueño por estar con esa persona y la casa que acumule mas donativos, ganara puntos para su casa.

Después se eso los alumnos empezaron hacer murmullos y platica de los que estaba diciendo su director, tal vez se había vuelto loco. (N/a: yo €reo que si)

- Bueno los jóvenes que se subastaran serán escogidos por sus casa y por año entonces de cada casa debe salir 4 chicos y 4 chicas.- dijo él Director

Pues después una emoción y euforia.

-Bueno ya todos pueden seguir desayunando, y mucha suerte en sus clases- dijo Dumblendore

Después de esto y que los jóvenes terminaron de desayunar se dirigían a sus respectivas clases.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un grupo de jóvenes de gryffindor compuesto por una joven castaña se dirigía con otros 2 jóvenes a de cabello negro con lentes y cabello rojizo a clase de Pociones que compartirían con los chicos de Slytherin

Mientras iban caminados los chicos comentaron sobre el anuncio que dio el director.

-Pues me parece de muy mal gusto que hagan eso- dijo la joven castaña.

-¿Como?... Dices eso Herm!!- Dijo un joven cabellos rojizos

-Sí me parece de muy mal gusto, Ron, que subasten para darnos punto, en vez que nos los den por nuestros conocimientos- dijo Herm (n/a estoy un poco de acuerdo con Herm parece que te vendieran)

-Pero piensa Herm… Puede que ganemos los puntos- este comentario lo dijo un joven de cabellos negros y de lentes

-Harry!!... Jamás creí escuchar de ti eso.-Dijo Herm

Cuando llegaron Hermione se sentó con Neville y Harry junto con Ron después de que ellos entraron todos los Slytherin que cursaban el mismo año

Los principales Slytherin que ellos conocían era un joven rubio de apariencia altanera, una joven morena de cabello negro y un joven de ojos verdes de cabello negro entre y 2 grandulones parecidos a unos gorilas ellos se sentaron hasta el fondo el aula.

Cuando llego el profesor Snape y empezó a dar sus clases cuando apareció en el escrito con una nota de Dumblendore que decía

_Buenos días profesor(ra)_

_Por medio de esta carta les informa que dentro de un instante, aparecerá una terna después de que termine de leer esta carta. Deberán los alumnos colocaran los nombres de las personas que serán propuestas para la subastadas, después de hacer un conteo de votos se seleccionará al los que participaran._

_Atte. Dumblendore_

Cuando Snape, termino leyó esto les pidió a sus alumnos, que cortaran un pedazo de pergamino y en ese pedazo escribirán a quien proponían como chico y chica para la subasta(n/a: el pobre de Snape estaba enojado porque lo interrumpieron en su clase)

-Bueno jovenes quiero que tomen un tozo de perganimo y escriban los candidatos para esta subasta.-dijo con una voz fria Snape

Todos los chicos empezaron, a escribir el nombre el nombre de la persona a quien ellos querrían que subastaran o proponer, era escribir el nombre de un chico y una chica.

Mientras que un joven rubio de ojos grisáceos, escribía en su pedazo de pergamino su nombre, y él de uno joven castaña de otra casa

Cuando todos terminaron de escribir el nombre de las personas que proponían, el profesor Snape paso enfrente de ellos, tomo cada uno de los trozos de papel y de repente apareció la terna y coloco dentro de este los trozos de papel.

El grupo de Griffindor había de suponerse que escogerían a Harry, Ron y a Neville a los chicos y de la Chicas propusieron a Lavander, Parvati y Hermione

Los Slytherin propusieron a Draco, Zabini y otro chico y de Chicas Parkinson

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno estoe todo por el momento hasta entonces Darkred sun 

Con unas correcciones y agregué algo nuevas espero que les guste


	2. Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos:

Muchas gracias por las sugerencias y algunos buenos puntos de vistas, que no me había percatado, ya que cuando estoy escribiendo este fanfict lo hago en horas libres que tengo en la universidad; muchas gracais por leerlo, para un dato y me vayan conociendo yo estudio Medicina.

En este momento me encuentro en exámenes terminando lo mas pronto posible editare mi 1 capitulo uniéndolo con el 2 para el gusto y la preferencia de una mejorada historia.

Ya tengo parte de los títulos de mis capítulos y al mismo tiempo estoy escribiendo otro. Así que mi inspiración y mi mente están unidas y divididas, jeje.

Pero no se preocupen y tratare de ir mejorando en lo que pueda y acepto con mucho gusto sus sugerencias y reclamos sin ninguna molestia.

_**Atte Darkred sun**_


	3. Los candidatos

AQUÍ ESTA ES CAPITULO 2 QUE LES PROMETI. TARDARE UN POCO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS PERO LOS IRE HACIENDO POR QUE CON EL TIEMPOQUE TENGO A VECES NO ME ALCANZA PERO ¬¬, YO LO HARE; PERO MIENTRAS DISFRUTEN DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.

**"" :pensamiento de los personajes**

**... :continuan**

**- : diálogos**

**(n/a):nota de la autora

* * *

**

Todos los chicos empezaron, a escribir el nombre el nombre de la persona a quien ellos querrían que subastaran o proponer, era escribir el nombre de un chico y una chica.

Mientras que un joven rubio de ojos grisáceos, escribía en su pedazo de pergamino su nombre, y él de una joven castaña de otra casa

Cuando todos terminaron de escribir el nombre de las personas que proponían, el profesor Snape paso enfrente de ellos, tomo cada uno de los trozos de papel y de repente apareció la terna y coloco dentro de este los trozos de papel.

El grupo de Griffindor había de suponerse que escogerían a Harry, Ron y a Neville a los chicos y de la Chicas propusieron a Lavander, Parvati y Hermione

Los Slytherin propusieron a Draco, Zabini y otro chico y de las Chicas a Parkinson

* * *

**Cap2 – Los candidatos –**

Cuando termino lo hora de Pociones cada casa se retiro y siguieron a sus clases normales

Llego la hora de la cena y en ese momento, nadie sabía que se iba a anunciar a los que eran los candidatos para la subasta.

Dumbledore empezó a callar a los alumnos para que escuchasen el anuncio que tenia que dar.

Pasaron frente a un pergamino con los nombre de los candidatos y empezó leer. De 1, 2 ,3,4,5 y del 6 curso Fueron elegidos del Griffindor por unanimidad para la casa Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville y Dean. De mujeres fueron Parvati, Lavander, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger(**n/a:** es sorprendente lo que los chicos pueden hacer jeje)

Después anunciaron los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Cuando anunciaron a los de Slytherin también fueron votos de unanimidad de la casa para todos los grados .oO.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Parkinson, etc.…(**n/a:** no conozco mas de Slytherin, que pudieran ser nominados, y que pueda mencionara si que solo puse los que conozco)

Cuando estor fueron anunciados Dumbledore les pidió de favor que pasasen al frente.

-¿Qué? oO-dijo Herm

-Vamos nos están llamando- dijo Harry y Ron

-Levántate ya Herm- dijo Ginny

-Si…ya ..Voy-dijo Herm estupefacta por la situación como había sido elegida entre tantas jóvenes de su casa, a ella la habían nominado

Cuando todos los candidatos llegaron hasta donde estaba Dumbledore se pararon en una fila muy ordenada enfrente de todas las mesas y del lado izquierdo se encontraba primero se encontraba los Slytherin de ahí los de Griffindor , luego los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff . Cuando estos se acomodaron entre los Slytherin y los de Griffindor había solo una separación de 2 cm. entre los jóvenes serpientes y los jóvenes leones.

Los que estaban en juntos eran un joven de cabellos rubios, alto y fornido de nombre Draco Malfoy y a su lado se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña muy hermosa de nombre Hermione Granger .

Cuando Dumbledore se dio cuenta que ambos jóvenes estaban juntos. Los hizo a que dieran estos un paso al frente ambos premios anuales

-Señorito Malfoy y Señorita Granger por favor den un paso al frente de todos me alegra mucho que ambos premios anuales estén participando para sus casa.

-Si..También es un gusto y una sorpresa que me hayan elegido y le doy las gracias a mis compañeros y amigos de la casa- dijo Herm de una manera muy propias

-Pues yo también le agradezco a todos los de mi casa que me hayan elegido, y era de saberse que me iban a elegir. Dijo Draco a su manera y con unos aires de superioridad

-Muy bien chicos espero que sea una competencia sana y que todas las casas tengan suerte ese día y les pido a ambos premios anuales que hagan los preparativos para este evento- El director

-Tendrán que tiempo libre y permisos por parte de sus profesores para que se reúnan y hablen y planean este eventos y para que no puedan ser interrumpidos y tengan mas tiempos; sus partencias ya han sido pasadas a la torre de los premios anuales- el director (n/a : que considerado es el director de poner a ambos junto para que peleen mas jaja)

En ese momento el se acerco a ambos jóvenes y les puso su mano en el nombro de ambos chicos y dando paso a que todo mundo cenase

-Bueno jóvenes eso es todo y que disfruten su cena- dijo el director con una sonrisa en su rostro

Terminado de decir estas palabras los jóvenes se fueron a sentar a sus mesas respectivas y empezaron a cenar

En la mesa de los Griffindor se empezó a comentar sobre el tema

-Mira que bien que nos hayan elegido a nosotros el trío de Oro para esto. Es seguro que ya ganamos.-dijo Ron

-Pues parece que la competencia, no esta nada mal, por tiene unos cuerpazos….muy bien formados y una…presencia y porte singular –dijeron las chicas al excepción de Herm

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema por la paz-dijeron los chicos.

-Felicidades!!! Herm. Ahora dime Herm, que ideas tienes para el evento-interrumpió Harry e hizo un cometario mas sano

-Pues… la verdad estoy pensando en que los chicos lleven traje y las chicas un vestido de noche. Dijo Herm

-Pues me parece una buena idea dijo su Harry

-Si!!! Dijeron las chicas

-Y que mas tiene pensado.-dijo Harry

-Pues pensaba que no conductores de este evento fueran los profesores-dijo ella

-Umm…si parece lo más correcto….y muy buena idea-dijo Harry

-Pero como serán los trajes de los chicos dieron Parvati

-y de las chicas como serán sus vestidos- dijo Lavander

-Umm… la verdad no se como seria cuestión de comentarlo con el hurón-dijo ella(n/a: claro lo tenía que consultar con un chico que tuviera buen estilo en la ropa)

-De veras ahora vas a vivir con el hurón- dijo Ron y Harry llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Si por desgracia.-dijo ella

- ahora tendrás que vivir con él, que mal pex- dijo Ron y Dean

- Si… "ni me lo recuerden hoy va a ser la primera noche que voy para haya"-dijo Herm triste y si ningún remedio.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa se trataba otra plática similar

-Felicidades!!! Draco te han puesto de organizador de el evento-dijo Blaise

-Era evidente el asunto que yo lo tendría que organizar-dijo Draco deforma muy altanera.

-Si… además no vas a estarían mal acompañado para la organización del evento.-dijo Blaise

-Si para mi desgracia, voy a estar con esa sabelotodo Granger-dijo Draco

-Como?? oO – dijo Blaise

-Yo me pregunto, como fue elegida esa Granger para un evento como este- dijo Draco pero en el en su interior

"voy a anotar mi nombre claro por tratarse de mi y de quien mas…de Pansy es un arrastrada y empalagosa, umm quien será buena y que tenga un buen aspecto y que lo valga….ya se de Granger… los años no han pasado nada mal en ella"

-Pero draco no has visto lo buena… que se ha puesto Granger, tiene unas curvas que huy… no se pueden describir…y los años la han hecho…umm- dijo Blaise

-Cállate Zabini, no vez que draqui, no le gustote comentario- dijo Pansy

-Cállate Parkinson!! No molestes-Dijo Draco ya fastidiado

Después de cenar cada joven se retiro a sus respectivas casas y hacia sus dormitorios a excepción de dos jóvenes que seguían a a la profesora McGonagall que nos dirigía a su nuevo dormitorio(n/a: Bueno ustedes ya se imaginan quienes son )

-Bueno esta es la puerta de su dormitorio los dejo por favor escojan una contraseña que solo ambos sepan y díganselo ala chica del cuadro.

Pasando esto ellos entraron y las profesoras les dijo antes de irse que el cuarto de la derecha era la de Griffindor y la s e la izquierda de Slytherin .

Al entrar encontraron una sala común muy grande con una gran biblioteca y una sala con sillones muy cómodos.

Cuando entraron a ver sus habitaciones vieron quesos cosas estaban ya acomodadas.

Regreso cada uno a la sala y de dirigieron unas palabras

-Hay es maravillosa esta sala común solo para mi, con una enorme biblioteca y una estancia muy calida- dijo Herm tirada en el gran sillón de la sala.

Cuando por detrás de ella en el sillon recargado apareció draco

-Si, es algo… considerable a mis gustos-dijo draco

-Pues a mi me parece muy buena-dijo Herm

Draco tomo asiento en otro sillón y la miro de pies a cabezas y empezó a analizarla.( **n/a: **la analizo mientras se encontraba recostada)

-Por que me miras de esa manera, tengo algo de malo-dijo Herm de un tono de enojo

-Pues estaba tratando de ver, el por que eligieron a una chica como tu para este evento-dijo draco "vaya que va a ser interesante estar este tiempo con ella"

Después se lanzaron una mirada que daban que decir.

-Que quieres decir con tu comentario-dijo Herm

-Pues no tienes nada en especial-dijo draco "bueno en realidad tienes unas curvas y estas hecha todo un bombón"

-Pues yo también me preguntó como eligieron a una serpiente como tú- dijo Herm sentándose (**n/a:** es que cuando llego al sillón se recostó y al escuchar eso se sentó)

En eso él se le acerco a ella y se miraron a los ojos muy fijamente. Esos ojos grisáceos mirando esos ojos marrones. Cada uno mirando se de una manera muy fría.

Cuando él se le acerco mas a ella y ….

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por el momento y pronto subiré y seguiré escribiendo los capítulos aun que tarde un poquito, no se preocupen. Forever. Darkred sun 


	4. La Discusion

**Aquí les tengo le Cap 3 yo se que ya lo ansiaban pero como yo casi no tengo mucho tiempo pero ahorita acabo de terminar mis exámenes tengo 2 semanas libres de ellos asi que tratare de escribirlos y subirlos para que no se queden con las ansias, y disculpen si ven faltas de ortografía. Acepto crítica. **

**"" :pensamiento de los personajes**

**... :continuan**

**- : diálogos**

**n/a nota de la autora**

* * *

Capitulo anterior... 

Pues no tienes nada en especial-dijo draco "bueno en realidad tienes unas curvas y estas hecha todo un bombón"

-Pues yo también me preguntó como eligieron a una serpiente como tú- dijo Herm sentándose (**n/a:** es que cuando llego al sillón se recostó y al escuchar eso se sentó)

En eso él se le acerco a ella y se miraron a los ojos muy fijamente. Esos ojos grisáceos mirando esos ojos marrones. Cada uno mirando se de una manera muy fría.

Cuando él se le acerco mas a ella y ….

**Continuara….

* * *

**

**Cap 3 – La discusión-**

Después de ver esos ojos gris que reflejaban un odio hacia esos ojos castaños que demostraban de la misma manera. En ese momento se libro una batalla de mirada que parecía no tendría fin

Cuando el se la acerco a ella y ella sintió un escalofrió que recorría toda su espina dorsal, pero lo único que hizo fue decir- BUUU.

Se perdió la vista de ambos y se separaron de nuevo. Por la impresión y la risa del chico. Debido a la cara que puso Herm al sentirlo tan cerca de ella. Después de que Hermione se recuperó de la impresión rara del chico. Ella empezó a hablar.

-Bueno ya basta de tontería, estamos aquí juntos "por desgracia", para lo del prepara el evento. – dijo Hermione

-Si, tienes razón…solo por eso nos estamos soportando-dijo entre dientes Draco y serio

Bueno vamos a hacer una tregua mientras se haga la organización del evento- dijo Herm

Herm extendió la mano, el chico acepto estrechando la mano de la joven castaña y en ese momento comenzaron a ver los preparativos, las ideas y sugerencias de ambos

-Buenos, ya cerrado el acuerdo de tregua, que ideas tienes para el evento- dijo draco

-Bueno estaba pensando en que se pusiera una pasarela y que los profesores anunciaran a los candidatos y que uno por uno fueran saliendo, pero que usaron ropa formal- Dijo Herm

-Bueno… Me parece buena tu idea pero en lo respecto la ropa, me parece mejor que sea algo formal o casual, por ejemplo una traje color gris con uno pantalones acordes a este con su respectivas camisa y una buena corbata.-dijo el ojigris

-Bueno… tiene razón en eso, pienso- dijo Herm

Claro!!..Que tengo razón, no voy a permitir, que un evento como este lo organice alguien, como tu si te falta….estilo- dijo esto Draco por ultimo en forma de desprecio y arrogantemente.

-A que te refieres con mi estilo???!!!-dijo Hermione

-¡Pues mírate!- dijo el señalándola

-Que tiene mi aspecto y estilo??- dijo ella

-Pues… te falta… umm….un poco de delicadeza en tu ropa… viéndote ahorita no te ves… muy femenina- dijo el

-Como que no me veo femenina- dijo ella para ti que ser femenina

-Pues que te arregles, que uses ropas que manquen zonas que resalten tu belleza "para ver tus atributos naturales claro!!"

- y que tengas una concordancia de el estilo adecuado- dijo Draco

(**n/a**: pues como draco fue educado de una muy buena cuna sabe sobre lo de el estilo diseñadores de ropa y como deben de concordar, esto mas que nadie el lo sabe)

-AHH….osea… quieres que me vista como, esas chicas superficiales que no tiene dignidad y apreciación de si misma, e intentan atrapar a cualquier hombre que se les cruce en su camino- dijo ella en un tono de enojo y de indignidad ante el comentario del rubio

-No, exactamente- dijo el

-Entonces que???- dijo ella

-Pues que seas mas…..-dijo el chico

Con este comentario Herm se empezó a molestar, (**N/A**: estoy de acuerdo un poco con el ¬¬!) y otra vez empezó una guerra de miradas que a lo mejor no iba a terminar nunca.

Así se mantuvieron como uno 5 minuetos viéndose fijamente y de manera muy fría. Como desde un principio. Hasta que en un viento voraz entro de golpe por una de las ventanas de la sala donde se encontraban ellos, inmediatamente se separaron y ambos fueron y cerraron la ventana.

Después ya cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones. Cada quien tomo un baño para apaciguar la batalla reciente, la joven de cabellera castaña entro a su cuarto de baño para poner burbujas, perfumes y sales aromática para intentar, Calmarse del conflicto provocado por cierto joven de ojos grises y cabellos rubios, cuando se encontraba ya listo el baño y ella se encontraba, ya dentro de esta empezó a recordar como era posible que estuviera compartiendo una sala común con un Slytherin. Entonces se acomodo en su tina y se dejo llevar y relajar por el aroma y las burbujas y más burbujas.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación contigua se encontraba cierto joven caminando alrededor de toda su habitación intentando ver que podría hacer ante esta situación. Cuando se canso de dar tantas vueltas en su habitación este se tiro en su cama, para ver que podría hacer para el evento y al mismo tiempo, planeando como pedirle una disculpa a cierta chica castaña por su actitud antes dicha.

Hermione salio de la tina desnuda y se paro enfrente del espejo que tenia y cuando se vio tenia algo de razón draco debía de mostrar su belleza natural….después de contemplarse su cuerpo desnudo viendo como había cambiado en todos estos años, tomo una toalla se envolvió con ella y salio del baño para entrar inmediatamente a su habitación y sacar del ropero y de los cajones ropa para cambiarse e irse a dormir.

Cuando Draco ya había terminado de reflexionar como iba a pedirle de alguna manera perdón a Granger, o por lo mejor que no se malinterpretara tan mal las cosas debido a la tregua que tenían, fue inmediatamente a buscarla a la habitación de la chica. Toco la puerta y espero a que le abriera.

Cuando esta abrió, ya estaba cambiada llevaba, un camisón de seda color oro de 2 tiritas las cuales daba en un corte V que dejaba ver su bien formados pechos con el inicio de la línea de separación de ambas, y con corte por arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver sus muy contorneadas y sexy piernas y dando también un buen aspecto contorneado de su cuerpo.

Cuando Draco la vio asi no pudo resistirse a pensar " por Merlín…Estoy en el cielo y tengo ángel frente a mi" inmediatamente de recargo en el uno de los borde de la puerta poniéndose en una pose Sexy, la miro de pies a cabeza y empezó a guardar dicha imagen que tenia enfrente de él en sus memorias. Ella lo miro también levantando una ceja, el se veía bien con esa pose muy sexy y con los primeros 3 botos de su camisa desabrochada se podían ver su bien marcados pectorales, debido al ejerció y a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. "pues Draco no esta nada mal"

Cuando la castaña volvió del trance a la realidad, le pregunto que hacia allí;

-Draco, a que has venido??- dijo ella

-Pues… he venido a expliarte….sobre la platica que teniamos-dijo Draco pero sin dejarla de comérsela con los ojos "hay merlín, dame fuerzas"

-Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar entendi lo que me dijiste- Dijo ella

-No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas- dijo Draco

-Ahh entonces dice que malinterprete las cosas- dijo Herm

Esto la castaña y estaba a punto de cerrar de nuevo la puerta de su habitación cuando Draco detuvo la puerta y la abrio de golpe haciendo que esta cayera al piso, debido al impacto de abrir la puerta.

Cuando este entro a la habitación y vio a Herm tirada en el piso y tallándose en sus asentaderas debido la caída, cierto rubio entraba por la puerta la vio ahí en el piso con las piernas un pocos mas descubiertas, y en una posición que para el se veía muy sexy…

El se acerco a ella……

**Continuara...**

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por el momento espero que les haya gusta y gracia a todos los que leen este Fanfict y espero sus REVIEW para ver si les gusta y sugerencia y poder darme ánimos e inspiración para escribir además del tiempo, jeje

No se preocupen aun que tardare un poco en subir los capítulos no se toruren… le paso un adelanto del siguiente capitulo se llama "Deteniendo al Deseo"

**Atte Darkred Sun**


	5. Un Deseo Inhibido

Aquí va la el siguiente capitulo como se los prometí, Por no haberlo actualizado pero he tenido exámenes y muchas ideas para otras historia y con tantos proyectos en puerta tanto en la uni como en esta pagina pero les prometo que ahorita que tengo 2 semanas libres escribiré los capítulos y los subiere y después me tendrán 2 semanas desparecidas por mis exámenes, así que no se preocupen.

**"": pensamiento de los personajes**

**...: continúan**

**- : diálogos**

**N/a nota de la autora**

* * *

-Ahh entonces dice que malinterprete las cosas- dijo Herm

Esto la castaña y estaba a punto de cerrar de nuevo la puerta de su habitación cuando Draco detuvo la puerta y la abrió de golpe haciendo que esta cayera al piso, debido al impacto de abrir la puerta.

Cuando este entro a la habitación y vio a Herm tirada en el piso y tallándose en sus asentaderas debido la caída, cierto rubio entraba por la puerta la vio ahí en el piso con las piernas un pocos mas descubiertas, y en una posición que para el se veía muy sexy…

El se acerco a ella……

* * *

**Cáp. 4 --Deteniendo el deseo--**

Él se acerco a ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella cuando lo vio parada frente a ella y con la mano extendida ella tomo su mano. Cuando esta sintió la mano de Herm tocando la suya sintió como se empezó a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo y la levanto de un tirón y la atrajo hacia a su cuerpo, ella puso su otra mano para detener el impacto con el cuerpo de Draco, y ella sintió como su otra mano en el pecho semi descubierto de draco, cuando este sintió la cercanía de la castaña y el olor de su cabello recien lavado con los perfumes y sales. La mano que tenia en el pecho del joven empezó a dibujar con sus dedos letras incoherentes.

Empezó a sentir que no podía mas detener sus instintos, soltó la mano con la que la ayudo levantarla, y la paso hacia su hombro ya con su mano libre la colocó inmediatamente en espalda y empezó a deslizarla hacia la región posterior de las caderas y la atrajo mas hacia el de un tirón, y coloco su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña para poder olerla y darle una tierna caricia en su cuello. Luego ella rodeo con sus manos el cuello del joven rubio y medio por su nuca los dedos para sentir esa suave textura de la cabellera rubia. Y volvieron sus manos al cuello. La castaña empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía y perdiera la conciencia y se dejo llevar por las caricias del Joven rubio...

Draco por su parte olía la piel de Herm para luego darle tiernos besos en el cuello y recórrela bajando hasta el manubrio (**n/a:** especifico hasta el inicia de la región toráxico) y volver a subir y por fin besar esos deliciosos y rosados labios; con esos delgados y perfectos labios pálidos. Se fue acercando delicadamente los labios de la castaña y rozó sus labios y cuando se juntaron por completo se dieron un tierno beso, que se fue intensificando hasta que fue subiendo de nivel, hasta alcanzar la lujuria y un mar de placeres.

Se separaron por la necesidad de oxigeno, él la miro a los ojos y ella lo miro. Se adentraron las miradas y se hundieron en un mar de emociones incontrolables, él la volvió a tomar, y la atrajo hacia él y le susurro algo al oído

Mione - dijo él joven con una voz sexy

Hermione se estremeció aun mas al oír de los labios de Draco su nombre

Lo dijeron e inmediatamente se volvieron a besar incontrolablemente, el la estrujo y la tomo de las caderas y ella lo rodeo con su brazos el cuello, se separaron para verse fijamente y después el la cargo con sus fuertes brazos (muy bien marcados) para luego llevarla a sentarla en la cama. Allí la sentó a la cama y el se a rodillo y le dio un tierno beso a los pies de la cama. Luego se paro frente a ella y se fue desabrochando los botos de su camisa y esta cayó al piso.

Ahí con el cuerpo de Draco desnudo con unos pectorales muy bien marcados, y uno abdomen bastante marcado, debido a los entrenamientos (n/a. quien quisiera estar en su lugar)

Herm estaba con su camisón de tirantes dorados, él parado enfrente de ella con lo con su cuerpo semidesnudo con los pantalones aun puestos, "se ve bastante bellísimo" la castaña pensó

Él la recostó en la cama haciendo la para atrás muy delicadamente y luego se subió encima de ella, empezó a besarla lenta mente por el cuello hasta llegar de nuevo hasta esos labios que parecían miel que no podría de dejar de probar. Parecía una droga para el y para ella ese sabor mentolado que le daba una sensación de frescura y la relajaba tanto.

Cuando estaba pasando su mano sobre los tirante del camisón dorado los empezó a deslizar hasta los hombros y cuando la castaña reacción a la situación que estaba pasando no podía creerlo

-" No, que estoy haciendo, estoy a punto de estregarle mi virginidad a mi peor enemigo" –dijo para si misma

Mientras tanto draco saboreaba es sensación nueva que lo atrajo a hacia la joven castaña, esas nuevas emociones

-" Como es posible, que no pudiera resistirme a esta de Granger, esta como yo siempre he querido de una mujer, quiero todo con ella"-en los pensamientos de Draco

Cuando esta reacciono le dijo que se quitara de encima de ella

-No, puedo hacer esto, quínateme de encima- dijo Herm

-Que dijiste- dijo Draco

Se levanto el inmediatamente de ella y también había entrado en ese momento la razon.

-Tienes razón, Granger-dijo el joven rubio

-Si, no puedo hacerlo con alguien como tu- dijo ella

-Claro que no, ni te lo imagine, que estaba a punto de hacer con una….san…chica como tu-dijo Draco

-Claro, tienen razón que bueno que no paso nada, yo también me hubiera arrepentido de haber tenido algo que ver contigo-dijo la chica

-Si, tienes razon, ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien lo que paso aquí- dijo el

-No paso, nada, Ok. Olvídalo –dijo ella

-Si aquí no paso nada- dijo el afirmando lo dijo ella

Después el joven rubio salio por la puerta de la habitación no antes de darle un ultimo vistazo a la joven castaña aun sentada en la cama que hacia pocos momentos, lo hubiera hecho suya. Después de verla cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación y se dio un baño para aplacar aquel deseo que se había despertado y se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente ambos salieron y se alistaron para ir a si respectivas clases no sin antes encontrarse y chocar en la sala común

-Buenos días, MALFOY- dijo la castaña cortésmente

-Buenos días, Granger- dijo el joven rubio

(**n/a:** Ya se imaginaran, la reacción de ambos, por lo ocurrido en la noche, lo que puedo)

-Disculpa Malfoy, podrías venir a las 4 tenemos que ver los preparativos para el evento- dijo Herm

-Si no te preocupes vendré- dijo Draco

Dicho esto y salieron por el cuadro de la torre y se dijeron al Gran Comedor a desayunar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o- -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante el desayuno

Ambos jovenes entraron al comedor, de ahí cada uno se separo para ira a desayunar su respectiva mesa

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por el momento, luego subiere le sig. capitulo

¿Cambiara de Look y vestimenta Herm?

¿Que pasara con los preparativos?

Bueno quiero darles las gracias a todos loque dejan su review y a los que no tambien.

_Hola a todos los que me han escrito REVIEW y espero que les guste el próxima que saldra, en la tarde estará listo y lo podrán leer y sigan dejando sus reviews y comentarios eso me inspire ahí me dice que estoy haciendo muy bien mi historia y gracias a todos, continúen los que tengan historias al que yo escribiendo solo les doy un cordial agradecimiento y pronto tendrán su nuevo capitulo._

_Quiero a agradecerles por seguir leyendo este fanfict y tenerme paciencia y comprensión a_

_Oromalfoy_

_Alex de Malfoy_

_Mary_

_Xexi_

_Saku Malfoy_

_Maya (gracia por tus comentarios, en los asuntos de granatica y ortografia)_

_Mira Black-Lupin_

_Eris Malfoy_

_Isis_

_Gracias de todo corazón_

_**Atte Darkred Sun**_


	6. Los preparativos para el evento I

**Aquí va la el siguiente capitulo como se los prometí, Disculpen Por no haberlo actualizado pero he tenido exámenes y muchas ideas para otras historia y con tantos proyectos en puerta tanto en la uni como en esta pagina pero les prometo que ahorita que tengo semana .jeje. Disfrútenla**

**"": pensamiento de los personajes**

**...: continúan**

**- : diálogos

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente ambos salieron y se alistaron para ir a si respectivas clases no sin antes encontrarse y chocar en la sala común

-Buenos días, MALFOY- dijo la castaña cortésmente

-Buenos días, Granger- dijo el joven rubio

(**N/a:** Ya se imaginaran, la reacción de ambos, por lo ocurrido en la noche, lo que puedo)

-Disculpa Malfoy, podrías venir a las 4 tenemos que ver los preparativos para el evento- dijo Herm

-Si no te preocupes vendré- dijo Draco

Dicho esto y salieron por el cuadro de la torre y se dijeron al Gran Comedor a desayunar

* * *

**Cáp. 5 – Los preparativos para el evento I --**

Durante el desayuno

Ambos jóvenes entraron al comedor, de ahí cada uno se separo para ira a desayunar su respectiva mesa. Ya cuando la joven castaña se dispuso a desayunar con sus amigos

Hola Herm-dijo un joven de cabellos rojizos

-Hola Ron- dijo la castaña

-Hola Hermione!!!-dijo Harry, Dean, Ginny, Parvati, Lavander en unísono

-Hola chicos-dijo ella

-Como dormiste- dijo Ginny

-Pues bien-dijo Herm

-No te molesto draco o no te ha hecho nada- dijo Harry

-No, no me hizo nada -dijo Herm - "si supieran lo que por poco hago, con Draco….no me lo perdonarían"

-Ha! Que bien-dijo Harry y Ron- si no le hubiéramos hecho pagar

-No se preocupen chicos, yo me puedo defender de él- dijo Herm

-Cambiando a un tema más agradable, Hermione….Dime como van los preparativos para el evento- preguntaron Parvati y Lavander

-Pues… Hoy voy a hablar con Malfoy, de que vamos a empezar a hacer- dijo Herm

-Ha que bien, ya sabes en cualquier cosa te podemos ayudar- dijo Lavander y Parvati

-Muchas gracias chicas- dicho esto se pusieron a desayunar y siguieron en las platicando sobre los de la clases, etc.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los Slytherin

-Hola Draqui-dijo Parkinson

-Hola Draco –dijo Zabini

-Hola Blaise- dijo draco solo saludo a Zabini e ignoro a Pansy completamente (n/a: a mi me cae muy mal Pansy por ser una resbalosa)

-Como estuvo tu noche la torre, jeje -dijo Zabini con una cara de malicia

-Nada, interesante- dijo de forma frió el rubio

Paso a si hasta que termino de desayunar; y fue a buscar sus cosas a la torre y dirigirse las clases

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal, hasta la hora de la comida, se volvieron a reunir Herm con sus amigos a comer. Mientras Draco se reunía con sus compañeros de casa

Cuando a la estaban comiendo llega una lechuza hasta donde estaba la castaña, comiendo un lechuza de color café con ligeros toques platinados, traía un trozo de papel en su pata.. Ella tomo el trozo abrió el papel, lo leyó y el ave voló.

_Granger_

_Disculpa pero llegare tarde la reunión que habíamos quedado, por que tengo práctica de Quidditch, así que empieza tú con los preparativos y cuando llegue vemos que hacemos._

_Atte. Draco Malfoy_

- Después de leer esto Hermione termino de comer en el gran comedor y se dirigió la biblioteca a hacer y adelantar sus deberes

Mientras tanto Draco con los chicos de Slytherin practicaban para el partido de que habría dentro de 3 semanas con Ravenclaw

Pasado con 2 horas Hermione ya había terminado de hacer y adelantar sus deberes; ella se dirigí la torre de los premios anuales para luego ponerse a leer el capitulo de Historia de la Magia, mientras tanto.

Ella se acomodo en el sillón de la Sala común del los premios anuales y se puso a leer ahí, hasta que se quedo dormida. Mientras tanto Draco acaba de llegar de sus entrenamientos y entro a la sala para su sorpresa encontró a Hermione recostada en el sillón con un short y una playera y con una mano exendida al piso con un libro tirado en el piso abierto. Él pensó "que sexy se ve Herm…" luego se acerco a la joven, a verificar si se encontraba dormida o que tenia, se acerco le retiro los mechones desaliñados de su rostro y la contemplo a sí, ese rostro tan lindo y angelical que no había visto en ninguna otra chica, por unos segundo luego levanto el libro y vio la portada el libro Historia de la Magia, el rio para sopor dentro, vio que la pagina que estaba abierta era Vestuarios del siglo XIII. Draco solo volvió a sonreír a media y puso el libro el otro sillón. Luego se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse (**N/a**: viene todo sudado y con la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo, marcando todos sus músculos, que sensual vista) y dejar descansar la castaña para que a la hora de cena. Draco pensó "seria posible pedir la cenar, aquí…. Para cenar juntos en la sala para platicar sobre los preparativos del evento"

Luego de terminar de bañarse y de vestirse de una manera algo provocativa, con una camisa color gris con los primeros 3 botones desabrochado y un pantalón color negro. Para luego bajar a la cocina y decirle a un elfo domestico que acomodaran una mesa y que llevaran la cena a la sala de los premios anuales

Cuando Hermione despertó se dio cuenta de la hora y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para poder bajar al Gran comer e ir a cenar, se cambio e short por un pantalon de mezclilla (que le quedaba muy bien) y una blusa color rosa palido en lugar de su playera, cuando salio de su habitacion; cual fue su sorpresa que cuando bajo las escalera que dan hacia al sala común vio aun lado una mesa muy bien adornada con una velas y unas mesa con 2 sillas.

Cuando se acerco vio bajar del otro lado un chico rubio muy bien vestido…..

Continuara.

* * *

**_Bueno esto es todo por el momento. Disculpen que no los pueda hacer mas largo es que luego algunos de mis compañeros me cortan la inspiración pero tratare de hacerlos largos mientras les dejo esto besos y abrazos y DEJEN PLEASE!!!! REVIEWS_**

**_Atte Darkred Sun_**


	7. Los preparativos para el evento II

Aquí les presento otro capitulo como ya les había dicho están un poco cortos pero intento hacerlos largos pero, aki les dejo otro y espero REVIEWS y comentarios de todo tipo. Disculpen la Tardanza….OK….Disfrútenlo

**"": pensamiento de los personajes**

**...: continúan**

**- : diálogos

* * *

**

Luego de terminar de bañarse y de vestirse de una manera algo provocativa, con una camisa color gris con los primeros 3 botones desabrochado y un pantalón color negro. Para luego bajar a la cocina y decirle a un elfo domestico que acomodaran una mesa y que llevaran la cena a la sala de los premios anuales

Cuando Hermione despertó se dio cuenta de la hora y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para poder bajar al Gran comer e ir a cenar, se cambio e short por un pantalón de mezclilla (que le quedaba muy bien) y una blusa color rosa pálido en lugar de su playera, cuando salio de su habitación; cual fue su sorpresa que cuando bajo las escalera que dan hacia al sala común vio aun lado una mesa muy bien adornada con una velas y unas mesa con 2 sillas.

Cuando se acerco vio bajar del otro lado un chico rubio muy bien vestido…

Continuara.

* * *

**Cáp. 6--Los preparativos para el evento II –**

Cuando se acerco vio bajar del otro lado un chico rubio muy bien vestido y de una forma muy sexy…

Ella lo vio es inmediatamente se iba e ir cuando él la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

A donde vas Granger?- dijo draco

Pues me voy al Gran comedor a cenar-dijo ella

Pues no vas a ir…- dijo draco con una voz fría y sexy

Que porque? … Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada-Herm

Por que… aquí vamos a cenar- dijo el con una voz segura y sexy

Que?...oO…-dijo ella

Sí… aquí vamos a cenar juntos para que podamos platicar sobre los preparativos del evento-dijo él

Entonces la mesa que esta allí (señalo ella) es para nosotros…pero…como…por que- dijo ella algo sorprendida

Recuerdas el pacto que hicimos….pues… por eso- dijo él de una forma algo fría pero para que no lo notase (N/a: pero en realidad lo hacia por que quería pasar un rato agradable y memorable con ella)

Ahhh….OK…Sí por los del evento-dijo ella (ya se había hecho ilusiones)

Bueno ya que todo quedo aclarado pasemos a cenar-dijo él

Si -dijo ella

Él la soltó el brazo para luego hacer una reverencia y llevarla a la mesa estirando una mano para que ella la tomase, por lo que entendió ella tomo la mano de Draco; él la dirigió la mesa ya preparada y la sentó en la silla, acomodándola caballerosamente en la silla y después él luego se sentó enfrente de ella. Para no poder perderla de vista.

Luego apareció un elfo domestico y les sirvió la cena a ambos de de ahí desapareció como hacia aparecido; los dos comieron en silencio hasta cuando les sirvieron el postre; él ya no soportaba aquel silencio quería platicar de algo con ella, quería saber sobre sus ideas que pensaba, pero también quería escuchar pronunciar de sus labios el nombre de él a momento de dirigirse.

-Granger-dijo él

-Sí, Malfoy- dijo ella

-Que idea tienes para los preparativos para el bailes- dijo el viendo la fijamente

-Pues como te había dicho de la ropa…..y pues tengo una idea acerca de la decoración – dijo ella

-Ahh… que bien y cual es? Si se puede saber-dijo él interesado

-Pues.. Pensé que podríamos poner plata y dorado en la decoración con una azul y rojo; por lo de los colores de nuestras casas. Que te parece.-dijo ella

-Pues dorado con plata no me parece que tal si plata con azul y a rojo con dorado, resaltan mas los colores y le da énfasis y es mucho mejor-dijo el

-Pues bien… así será mejor-dijo ella

-Pues si por que esa combinaciones no concuerdan con un estilo mas cool y delicado-dijo el

-Bueno. Ya quedo la decoración pensé que en la subasta se vistieran, como ya te había mencionado-dijo ella

-Los trajes pero… creo que esta bien, pero creo que seria mejor algo formal pero casual a la vez- dijo el

-Por ejemplo como yo ando vestido ahora.

-Ahh… muy bien, ya entendí. Bueno entonces eso es por tu parte, y también pensé en uno vestido para las chicas pero, en eso me preguntaba si me pudieran ayudar… -dijo ella

-Si…quien te va ayudar??-dijo el y enmarco un ceja

-Pues me ofreció su ayuda Lavander y Parvati-dijo ella

-Pues me parece bien eso… ella hasta donde he visto tiene algo de estilo y se ven bien… pensándolo bien…. Sí-dijo el

-Ah..OK., entonces mañana les avisare para que me ayuden-dijo ella

-Pues yo había pensado en que la música debería ser una Banda del Mundo mágico para la subasta- dijo el

-Umm. Pues a mi me parecería mejor poner unos CD con music de Bandas de Rock y algunas de Pop como la Oreja de Van Gohg, El Sueño de Morfeo o como Mago de Oz o System of the Down..Dijo ella

-Pero que es eso…oO…a parte es música muggle!!- dijo un Draco confundido

-Es música Muggle, muy buena y creo quedaría acorde como música de fondo y de presentación para el evento- dijo Herm

-Pero no lo creo nunca lo he escuchado y viendo de ti no lo creo-dijo el

-Umm. Pues ahora lo vas a escuchar y luego me dice-dijo ella

Luego ella saco su varita de su pantalón y con un movimiento de su varita, apareció una grabadora y puso la una de la Canciones al escucharla Draco

Cuando termino de escuchar las canciones este de Draco, quedo algo confundido pero le pereció buena idea ponerla algo de esa música y al mismo tiempo tener música en vivo

-Muy bien pondremos tu música muggle pero también habrá música en vivo. Ok.-dijo él

-A que bien, me parece muy buena tu idea como un intermedio -dijo ella

Después quien sabe como entre su música que estaban escuchando una de Backstreet boys – Nunca te hare llorar y sin quiere el la invito a bailar con esa suave y romántica música.

El se levanto le tendió la mano y ella tomo la mano de el y bailaron un lindo VALS, muy pegaditos y muy tiernos quien los viera. Se vieron un instante a los ojos luego, Herm recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y así estuvieron un rato hasta que termino la música y se separaron. Para luego decir

-Creo que ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clases-dijo ella separando se lentamente de el

-Si… tienes razón como siempre…pero mañana ya debemos empezar hacer lo preparativos-dijo el

-Bien mañana aquí en la tarde sin falta, ni excusas- dijo ella

-Si, sin excusas y pretextos…eso y a quedo claro-dijo el

Cuando los dos ya se separaron cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones, a descansar y recordar ese maravilloso momento.

A la mañana siguiente Herm bajo a desayunar al Gran comedor con sus amigos, mientras Draco también pero unos minutos mas tardes bajo y sentó en la mesa de su respectiva casa.

Cuando termino Herm de desayunar se dirigió un momento a la biblioteca para ir a revisar unas cosas de sus trabajos antes de entrar a clases, cuando sintió que unos largos y fríos dedos la tomaron del brazo, cuando ella volteo el,…

Continuara……

* * *

Pues esto es todo por el momento espero que les haya gusta por fis dejen reviews y comentarios…Besos y abrazos a todos

Atte Darkred sun

**Nota seria bueno que descargaras la canciones de Sueño de Morfeo- esta soy yo ,o algunas de la oreja de va Gohg-tu despedida o a diez centímetros de ti**


	8. Los preparativos para el evento III

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo como siempre y yo creo que cada 3 o 4 día iré poniendo nuevos capítulos en es voy, bueno que se cuiden y disfrútenlo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Herm bajo a desayunar al Gran comedor con sus amigos, mientras Draco también pero unos minutos mas tardes bajo y sentó en la mesa de su respectiva casa. 

Cuando termino Herm de desayunar se dirigió un momento a la biblioteca para ir a revisar unas cosas de sus trabajos antes de entrar a clases, cuando sintió que unos largos y fríos dedos la tomaron del brazo, cuando ella volteo el,…

* * *

**Cáp. 7 –Preparativos del evento III--**

Cuando termino Herm de desayunar se dirigió un momento a la biblioteca para ir a revisar unas cosas de sus trabajos antes de entrar a clases, Iba ella caminado por el pasillo aun vació, cuando sintió que unos largos y fríos dedos la tomaron del brazo, cuando ella volteo el no soportaba más, la tomo de la cintura y le susurro al oído

- Te espero en la tarde para hablar de los preparativos, te parare con ansias-. Dijo él con una voz ronca y muy sensual

De ahí ella asitio con la cabeza y con un pequeñísimo susurro que solo el pudo escuchar dijo…Si..

Después él se retiro de ella quitando sus manos de la cintura de Herm (**n/a**: quien no le gustaría estar en su lugar)

Ella quedo anonadada y confundida por lo sucedido allí en ese pasillo vacío y la reacción que tuvo con ella de no hacer nada, de no decirle nada al rubio. Así pasaron clases en clases pensando sobre aquello.

Terminando las clases en la tarde ella fue a comer al Gran comedor con sus amigos, ahí estuvieron platicando y Herm empezó a comentarle lo que se había planeado para el baile hablo con Parvati y Lanvander

-Chicas aun esta en pie, su propuesta de ayuda-dijo Herm

-Si, Hermione que necesitas que te ayudemos-dijeron las chicas

-Pues necesito ayuda con los vestidos para la pasarela y pues todo lo que sea necesario-dijo ella

-UMMM… Pues creo, que sera necesario un diseñador, un estilista, un maquillador, un maestro de pasarela- dijeron las chica muy emocionadas y pensativas

-Perfecto encargense de eso y lo que necesiten me dicen por favor-dijo ella

-Si, Herm no te preocupes, deja eso en nuestras manos-dijeron las chicas

-Muy bien chicas cuento con ustedes- dijo Herm

Mientras Harry y Ron solo quedaron con la cara de impresión que por primera vez en su vida veían concentrada a esas chicas (**n/a** claro es un tema que podían sobresalir)

Mientras platicaban sobre como serian los vestidos, atuendos y como serian los peinados, accesorios así paso la hora de la comida y se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de los premios anuales. Por que sabia que Draco no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar

Llego dijo la contraseña, y entro y como no vio a Draco se fue a su habitación y se cambio de ropa, a una mas cómoda, bajo a la sala común que compartían y vio bajar a draco también con una ropa mas cómoda y muy muy sexy. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala; Draco en el sillón de 1 pieza y Herm en el Sillón de 3 piezas.

Ambos se sentaron y hubo un silencio como de 1 minuto, y cuando Draco no pudo soportarlo mas (**n/a **: a Draco le gusta el silencio par no uno incomodo) empezó a hablar.

-Bueno Granger, como vas con los preparativos? –pregunto el Chico

-Pues ya hable con las chicas y me están ayudando-dijo Herm

-Ah… que bien, pues como avisamos quedado, mañana pondremos los colores de la decoración en salón de fiesta que se ocupo en 4 año. Recuerdas-dijo el

-Si lo recuerdo, pues muy bien mañana, a que hora-dijo ella

-Pues podríamos empezar temprano como a las 9am – dijo el

-Pues me parece bien, pero perderemos clases-dijo ella

-Pues de eso el director dijo que no habría problema siempre y cuando, fueran por los preparativos para el evento-dijo el

-Umm…muy bien- dijo ella

-Pues que otra cosa hace falta, para el evento-dijo el

-Pues yo creo que publicidad, de los candidatos que participaran- dijo ella- por que muchos no los conocen

-Pues tienes razón será necesario y la publicidad y rápido...-dijo draco

-Si de eso ya me encargue, será necesario que se le tome fotos a los participantes y que se les llama para mañana y se publique ese mismo día. Por que en 4 días es el evento.-dijo Herm

-Si, lo mas pronto posible – dijo el

Bueno también será necesario hacer paletas y llevar un orden en el momento del evento – dijo ella

-Si, tienes mucha razón Granger, para que los que den los donativos en el día del evento tenga un numero y nosotros tener los datos de ellos – dijo él

-Umm…me parece buena idea Malfoy- dijo ella

-Claro, yo siempre tengo la razón- dijo el

Ella rodó los ojos por un momento ante la arrogancia y orgullo de el chico.

-Bueno, dejando en claro estos punto, hace falta algo mas- dijo el

-Pues hasta ahorita esto es lo mas importante- dijo ella

-Bueno…quedado todo listo me retiro- dijo el

-Bueno igual yo- dijo ella

Estaban a punto de levantarse del sillón cuando ella recordó lo sucedido en el mañana… Y le pregunto

Espera Malfoy hay una cosa mas que quiero preguntarte, el joven volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón.

-Si, Granger que me quieres preguntar-dijo el son su voz sexy y ronca

-Pues…sss yo…..

Continuar

* * *

Yo se que de van a enojar por que siempre los dejo picados con la historia. 

Pero quiero darles las gracias a todos los que len este fanfict que estoy haciendo con mucho gusto y con mucha imaginación, jeje me gusta que estemos en contacto.

**DEJEN REVIEWS por fis…atte Darkred sun**


	9. Una platica rara

Aqui les pongo el proximo capitulo de este fanfiction y quiero gradecer a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews

Estaban a punto de levantarse del sillón cuando ella recordó lo sucedido en el mañana… Y le pregunto

Espera Malfoy hay una cosa mas que quiero preguntarte, el joven volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón.

Si, Granger que me quieres preguntar-dijo el son su voz sexy y ronca

Pues…sss yo…..

* * *

**Cáp. 8 --Una plática algo rara--**

Pues….ssss….. Yo...quiero preguntarte algo-dijo ella

Si, dime que quieres preguntarme- dijo el enmarcado una ceja

Pues…yo…- decía ella pero no podía articular palabra alguna

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta, se miraron a los ojos y el empezó a adentrarse en su mente, y él leyó la mente de ella, por lo de leguemancia que aprendió por su familia.

Cuando busco en la mente, y leyó en la mente esa pregunta

"¿por que será que Draco, me abrazo?…será por lo de la otra noche?... y desde cuando lo llamo Draco... es Malfoy …Malfoy ..Malfoy!" se reprochaba ella mientras se veian solo fueron unos segundos. Pero fue suficiente para que el leyera lamente de ella.

Mientras ella se seguía reprochando mentalmente y el ya había salido de la mente de ella, él también empezó a tener un conflicto mental, "como puede ser que un MALFOY se haya dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, de esa manera, no fue posible … que no haya resistido ir a abrazar a Granger, la sabelotodo, sangre sucia….no … nada de eso ocurrió…eso es no ocurrió, claro siendo Malfoy y también un sangre pura, no debo de dejarme llevar por algo como lo que son los sentimientos y los arrebatos "

Cuando ambos terminados de reflexionar con su razonamiento se vieron a los ojos y hubo un chispa en los ojos de ambos, un brillo que no se habían dado cuenta que existía hasta ese entonces luego, ambos empezaron a sonrojarse lentamente, voltearon a ver a otra parte, ya que ambos notaron algo distinto en sus miradas.

En ese instante Draco se levanto del sillón, y ya estaba punto de retirarse por que como había entrado a la mente de Herm ya sabia que le iba a preguntar, así que de una manera rápida y fugas le dijo:

Bueno Granger nos vemos mañana- lo dijo de una mera muy segura-ya que todo esta arreglado

Pero…yo…teeee…quiera….preguntar aalgo- dijo ella algo tartamudando y aun con un ligero color rosado en sus mejilla

Creo que será mejor que mañana lo discutamos, y veremos ese detalle, aparte ya falta poco para la cena- dijo eso y se fue rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a Herm con la palabra en la boca

continuara

* * *

disculpen lo corta de este ff y ya tendre el proximo capitulo...dejen Reviews para k me inspire jejje

atte Darkred Sun


	10. Las fotografias

Pero…yo…teeee…quiera….preguntar aalgo- dijo ella algo tartamudeando y aun con un ligero color rosado en sus mejilla

Creo que será mejor que mañana lo discutamos, y veremos ese detalle, aparte ya falta poco para la cena- dijo eso y se fue rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a Herm con la palabra en la boca

* * *

Cap. 9- Las fotografías

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto muy temprano para dirigirse a sus clases respectivas, pero primero paso al gran comedor a desayunar con sus amigos allí estuvieron platicando un rato

Buenos días chicos- dijo Herm

Buenos días Herm-dijeron todos en unisonó

Como estuvo la plática con ya sabes quien- dijeron las chicas

Pues bien y pues al rato voy a ir a platicar con un chavo para la sección de fotos-dijo Herm

¿¿¿QUE???¿¡Cual sección de fotos Herm?!-dijeron las chicas -No nos habías dicho nada, como eres

Pues es una propuesta que tuvimos anoche y que hoy va a ser la sección con los participantes para-dijo Herm- y que para mañana ya este los panfletos pegados en cada una de las casas.

Pero Herm te pasas no debiste avisar antes para poder ponernos monas y listas, (n/a: jeje, jeje ya vez)-dijeron las chicas

Si, pero primero tengo que hablar con Imanol para la fotos y si puede-dijo Herm

Pues si quieres te acompañamos a buscarlo-dijeron las chicas

Gracias, chicas-dijo Herm

Y Bueno, a que hora va ser la sección de fotos-dijeron las chicas

Pues yo creo que por la tarde, por que la mayoría tenemos libre después de las clases-dijo Herm

Bueno pero nos avisas, OK-dijeron las chicas

Si, yo mismas las iré a buscar-dijo herm

Si, pero debes de ir temprano, para que te ayudemos- dijo parvati

OK. , y como esta eso para que me ayuden??- dijo herm

Pues tu solo llega antes con nosotras y ya veras-dijo Lavander con una sonrisa algo malévola que aprecia en ese momento y le hizo una señal a Ginny y a Parvati y entendieron lo que quería decir con esa mirada y esa sonrisa.

Después de el desayuno de dirigió a su torrea a recoger una libreta y anotar todo lo que se llevaba hecho y anotar lo que hacia falta para el evento, momentos después fue la salón de periodismo de la escuela y platico con Imanol uno de los mejores fotógrafo de Howart.

-Muy bien entonces quedamos a las 5 dela tarde para la sección de fotos-dijo el chavo

-Si me parece bien. Entonces les avisare a los participante, para que lleguen puntuales-dijo Herm

Si, los espero en los jardines-dijo Imanol

Si, ahí estaremos –dijo herm

Después de eso se dirigió a su torre y fue a las distintas torres y cuando llego a la torre de Griffindor se encontró con las chicas y les dijo luego ellas le ayudaron para avisarles a los demás chicos de las demás casas y los demás participantes.

Cuando ya se les había avisado a todos los candidatos para sección fotos llegaron las chicas ala torre fueron a sus habitaciones mientras herm iba a su torre para buscar unas cosas para la foto. Cuando llego se encontró con Draco y le dijo

Malfoy a las 5 sera la sección de fotos- dijo herm

Muy bien ahí estare Granger-dijo draco

Bueno, ya me voy – dijo herm

Cuando salió de la torre de los premios anuales se dirigió a la torre de Griffindor y cuando no encontró a nadie en la sala común subió a los dormitorios y como no encontró alas chicas esperándola

Vaya que bueno que ya apareces Herm-dijo Parvati y Lavander

Tenía rato que te esperamos- dijo Ginny

¿¿Qué??, disculpen chicas estaba en la torre y pues traje unas cosa para cambiarme.-Dijo herm

continuara...

* * *

bueno esta es la primer aparte de este en elsigiente capitulo es la continuacion estee muy corto pero estaba apunto de dejarlo inconcluso porque estaba perdiendo la inspiracion, pero gracias adios o al alguien que volvio jejeje yo creo que en la noche lo tendre listo.ok disfrutenlo y dejen REVIEWS,please

**atte darkredsun**


	11. La seccion y una sorpresa

**Cap. 10—La sección y una sorpresa--**

Mientras a las chicas se estaban arreglando en sus dormitorios para la fotografías, cuando llego Herm a la habitación la tomaron cada una de un brazo, y la sentaron en una silla y la empezaron a maquillar y a arreglarle el pelo, mientras otra veía que ropas había traído Herm y ver cual podrían usar ella en la sección de fotos. Cuando terminaron de arreglarla, las chicas sonrieron por su buen trabajo.

Bueno, Herm ya puedes verte –dijo Ginny pasándole un espejo

Cuando se vio ella en el espejo quedo perpleja con la imagen que estaba enfrente de ella.

Su cabellera se veían unos rizos muy definidos, unos ojos muy bien arreglados con rímel, delineador y con un poco de sombra de color azul y con un ligero adorno del mismo color, la ropa que había traigo la recortaron y la hicieron algo mas sexy, los pantalones los transformaron a uno pesqueros, mientras que la playera, la convirtieron en una top de 2 tiritas y la playera la hicieron azul.

Woooowww-dijo Parvati y Lavander- hemos hecho un excelente trabajo, te vez de fabula (n/a : ya se estarán imaginado que cara pusieron por su esfuerzo, claro sin romperse un uña, ni sudando tampoco, jeje)

Esta soy yo -dijo algo intrigada herm- vaya me veo distinta

Bueno, yo creo que es hora para que nos vayamos a tomar las fotos- dijo Ginny

Pero yo no voy a salir vestida-dijo Herm

Claro que se jovencita, tanto esfuerzo que hemos hecho para que quedas hermosa, para qué no te tomes esa foto, no claro que no-dijo Parvati

Si, aparte es para que ganemos en el dia de la subasta-dijo Lavander

Pero como voy a salir así, vestida- dijo Herm señalando lo corto de top y lo ajustado de su ropa.

No ahorita te ponemos una capa si te siente, muy apenas, pero en la sección de fotos te quitaremos la capa, y sin ningún reproche, para que ven lo bella que eres-dijo Ginny

Bueno, esta bien- dijo herm

Cuando bajaron a la sala común, por Merlín no había nadie que los viera, asi que bajaron hasta llegar los jardines de Howart para ver a Imanol el fotógrafo.

Cuando llegaron con Imanol las chicas para decirle que si había una camerino o un tocador para que dieran los últimos retoques. Después

Cuando todos ya estaban reunidos empezaron a tomar fotos de Ravenclaw, de ahí siguieron con Hufflepuff, de ahí pasaron los Slytherin

Que al parecer llegaron algo demorados los pasaron, por que decían que ya tenia otras cosas que hacer, primero paso una Pansy con un ropa casual con un blusa de tirantes color verde y una falda que hacia juego; de ahí paso Blaise con una camisa color blanco con los primeros 3 botones desabotonados y un pantalón negro que hacia juego, luego paso el dicho príncipe de los Sly que es mas ni menos Draco Malfoy y su distinguido porte muy bien conocido.

Malfoy vestía una camisa azul con los primeros 3 botones desabrochado y un pantalón gris Oxford que hacia juego con sus ojo y lo hacia ver mas sexy de lo usual y con el gran cuerpo que tenia gracia a los entrenamientos para convertirse en mortifago y por los de Quidditch. (N/A: ahh, que chico así una sección única si quieres)

Después de que Malfoy pasara y demostrara que bueno esta, y pasaron los últimos de su casa, continuaron con los de Griffindor.

Cuando empezaron a pasar los leones, primero paso Dean con una camisa blanca y con una pantalón negro, se veia muy bien, de ahí paso Neville también con una camisa verde que hacia resaltar su cuerpo y tono de piel, de ahí paso, Ron con una playera caki con una pantalones negros, y por ultimo Harry con una playera roja que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo muy atlético debido al Quidditch y por las constantes entrenamientos de la Orden al igual que los demás griffindorianos.

Todos pasaron y cuando ya fue turno de las chicas, vaya que decir, la primera en pasar su Ginny W. con una blusa color blanco y una minifalda a cuadros de color gris se veía linda y resaltaba sus buenas piernas bien torneadas. De ahí paso Lavander con una blusa color lavanda y una minifalda de color blanca que le hacia juego. De ahí paso Parvati con blusa color rosa y una minifalda blanca.

Después de que les tomaron las fotos a ella, Imanol estaba sacando los rollos para cargar uno nuevo para Herm cuando, este pregunto

Oigan y donde esta Herm???-dijo Imanol

Oigan si donde esta Hermione – dijeron ron y Harry

Y todos los demás que estaba ahí para las fotos también preguntaron.entonces Harry y los demás chicos, fueron con la chicas y le preguntaron que donde estaba Herm

Herm, ya sal es tu turno- le dijo Parvati

Herm, recuerda que hicimos un trato que en la sección aparecerías,recuerdas-dijo Lavnader

En ese momento apareció herm cubierta con una capa para que no la vieran, ya que tenia pena de cómo esta vestida y del cambio que le dieron las chicas.

No,voy a salir-dijo Herm

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, como que no vas a salir- dijo Ginny algo enojada- TODAVIA QUE TE AYUDAMOS

Pero, no quiero salir-dijo herm

Entonces donde queda tu valentía de griffindor-dijo Ginny y había funcionado ya que le dio en la orna de su zapato a herm

Se empezó a acerca a ella y de inmediato le quitaron la capa, para mostrar a un herm,nueva

Continuara…..

* * *

Sorry,por que tarde mucho en subir eeste capitulo pero,es por un poquito por falta de inspiracion,pero gracias otra vez regreso para tener mas ideas,pero que les guste y que dejen REVIEWs e ideas para mi siguiente capitulo,Besos

**atte Darkredsun**


	12. La sorpresa

**Bueno aqui los dejo con otro capitulo de subasta, diculpen la tardanza que enpoco tiempo entro a mis ultimo parcial y luego mis finales. Pero les prometo que por lo menos una vez la semana voy a estar actualizandolo. ahora disfruten otro capitulo, Dejen REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

* * *

Todos estaban preguntando por Herm pero no la encontraba a hasta que las chicas de Griffindor la llamaron y de donde ella se había ocultado. **

Ginny se encontraba algo molesta por que su querida amiga H no quería salir de dodne estaba hasta que uso un poco de psicología (N/A: claro, la psicología nunca falla, jeje .! )

Salió de donde estaba se acerco junto a las chicas y de inmediato todo mundo la vio con una capa puesta, todos pensaron el por que se estaba ocultando.

Mientras tanto los otros chicos de las demás casa empezaron a murmurar… sobre lo que pasaba y fue llegando esas murmuración hasta los oídos de un chico rubio.

* * *

Cap 11—La sorpresa-- 

Después de una larga búsqueda de donde podría estar Herm todo mundo volteo a ver a una chica de cabellos de fuego algo enojada con alguien que se encontraba escondida. De la nada salía una chica encapuchada la cual no se podía ver su rostro y cuerpo.

Mientras tanto las chicas de Griffindor tomaron a Herm e hicieron un círculo alrededor de ella, para poder quitarle la capa y ver que todo quedara bien con su vestimenta y maquillaje. Dieron a conocer a una chica muy linda de una cabellera castaña con unos chinos muy definidos se notaba a simple vista la belleza natural de esta chica.

Pero nadie podía creer de quien se trataba hasta que una de las chicas de Ravenclaw dijo no puede ser esa es ... - pero ya nos pudo decir mas ya que un chico de su casa le tapo la boca con va mano para que no los distrajera de la vista que tenian en ese momento.

Desde otro punto del lugar se encontraba Pansy contando la noticia que no encontraban a Granger, luego que si pero que traia una capucha.

Al rubio no le importo mucho la opinión de su querida admiradora devota, el como ya había cumplido su propósito de las fotos se olvido del chisme que estaban comentando pero como tenia que pasar por la puerta de entraba el castillo y por ahí estaban haciendo la sección de fotos pudo ver a lo lejos un chica muy bien definida, a lo lejos pero cuando pudo enfocar su vista no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo….

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellera castaña estaba algo tímida ante la reacción de sus compañeros y amigos ya que se encontraban muy callados y con una cara de sorpresa que no se podía creer …

Varios chicos empezaron a babear como lobos hambrientos al ver por primera vez a un Granger muy bien definida y con un cuerpo, que WOW era la única palabra que en ese momento la podía definir; también sus amigos tenía un cara de lobos masa

Ron (**n/a:** ya como todos saben siempre le ha gustado Herm).

-WOw chicos no puedes se que sea Herm- dijo Ron

-Los demás chicos asistieron con la cabeza

-Vaya nuestra pequeña Hermy se ve muy bien- dijo Harry

Después Harry no podía creer que su amiga y casi hermana estaba ahí viendo, y compañeros del mismo grado de Granger a excepción de las Sly que aun no se percataban de la chica que todos habían quedado embobados era la Herm (la prefecta y santa) como todos pensaban.

Cuando Draco reacciono de la visión que tenia y recordó la noche que por un pelo, iba a pasar con la castaña, empezó a sentir un calor emanar de su interior que se hacia cada vez mas inmenso. Sus demás compañeros de casa voltearon a ver por que su Príncipe no caminaba y es cuando se percataron se la hermosa chica que se vea a lo lejos y como también los de las demás casa la miraba, a excepción de Pansy se sentía celosa de la chica que tenia la atención de todos chicos de las demás casa incluidos sus compañeros.

-Chicos, a quien miran!!- dijo Pansy

-Solo señalo uno de ellos a una dirección

-No!!! puedo ser que esa sangre sucia, sabelotodo- dijo Pansy

-Siiiiiiiiiii- dijo un blaise algo atontado y todos los demás chicos

-Vaya como con un poco de maquillaje cambia la sucia Granger- sarcasmo de Pansy

-Cállate Parkinson!!!- dijo Draco con voz autoritaria espetando y agobiado de la chillona voz de Pansy

Después de retiro haciendo pucheros pero nadie le hizo caso ya que seguían viendo aquella visión, por Melin!! Que bella pensaban los chicos de todas casa.

De eso salió Imanol ya había terminado de cargar su cámara con un nuevo rollo para tomarle la foto a Granger, pero vio que había mucha gente reunida en un sitio, paso entre los chicos y chicas de las casa y fue como ver a un Supermodelo, ahí estaba su Musa tan buscada y por primera vez la tenia frente a el. Empezo a hablar.

Las chicas de Griffindor estaban felices por las reacción que tenían los chicos y amigos de las casas al cambio que le hieron a Herm

Ahora esperaban que los chicos hablaran pero estaban estupefactos ( shock) no sabían que decir

Asi que Ginny en voz alta dijo y acercándose a unos chicos dijo

-Parece que Hermione se ve muy bien hoy verdad??- dijo Ginny

-SIIII-Unos cuantos pudieron decir en forma de un suspiro, mientras otros asistían con la cabeza

-Bueno ya que esta Hermione aquí creo que es adecuado que los demás se retiren para que pueda tomarle las fotos no creen- dijo Imanol

En eso varios chicos se desidiotizados (**n/a:** claro, eso casi nunca se puede, menos con algo bello ante tus ojos), de la maravillosa vista de la prefecta y premio anual de Griffindor.

-Bueno, Hermione estas lista- dijo Imanol

-Yo creo que si- dijo en un tono algo timido

-Bueno, que te parece por haya por esos arboles – dijo Imanol

-Claro, como lo veas- dijo Herm

-Bueno, pósalo mas natural- dijo Imanol

-Bueno- dijo herm

-Te veo algo tensa, que te parece si te tómanos unas fotos con sus amigas- sugirió Imanol

-Claro, me parece buena idea- dijo Herm

En eso con una Seña les dijo las chicas de Griffindor que se acercaran, les comento y les empezó a tomar fotos, luego que herm se había relajado, empezó a tomarle las fotos una sonriendo, otra seria y otra con un cara de niña buena, otra de chica traviesa y ala que iba aquedar definitiva mete era de una pose de una niña timida pero traviesa.

.Bueno que esto es todo en la noche ya tendrá las fotos colocadas en todo el castillo-dijo Imanol

-Gracias por tu tiempo y paciencia- dijo Herm

-No Gracias a ti, hoy luciste la belleza, como debe de ser, me haz inspirado y eres mi musa-dijo Imanol tomando las manos de Herm con las suyas

-Inmediatamente soltó su manos de las de el y le dijo

-Gracias, tu eres un gran fotógrafo, espero que estén lista para esa hora- dijo en un tomo serio y bajando la mirada y a que se sonrojo por que el había tomado su manos-dijo Herm

-Si, no te preocupes a esa hora lo tendras ya en todo el castillo, incluyendo las tuyas-dijo esto y le giño el ojo y se fue a su cuarto oscuro para rebelar los rollos y empezar a hacer panfletos, carteles y copias de las fotos de los chicos de la sección.

Desde lo lejos se veía una chico de cabellos rubios que había observado la sección de fotos y después es escena, en ese momento el sintió, algo que le provenía desde el corazón como si un crucio hubiera sido dirigido ahí, luego que vio que se fue el chico mentalmente dijo "si este fotografito de segunda le vuelve a poner sus manos a mi Mione, se va arrepentir" después se fue a su Torre y se encerro en su habitación, para esperar la cena y luego hablar con Granger. Sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Después de la sección de fotos herm se fue con las chicas a Sala común de Griffindor y de ahí las habitación de las chicas y empezaron a platicar

-Vaya Hermy, que causaste una buena impresión- dijo Parvati

-Si, tienes razón querida, viste la cara de los chicos- dijo Lavander

-Claro, como no si nosotras fuimos las que te ayudamos e hicimos un excelente trabajo- dijo Ginny con mucha alegría- Herm no vasa decir nada

-Este, yo … chicas muchas gracias- se lanzo hacia las chicas dándoles un tierno abrazo y luego todas se abrazaron

-Bueno, yo creo que ya deberíamos de bajar para ir a cenar- dijo Parvati

Cuando….

Coninuara….

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi, bueno espero que luego lo actulice lo antes posible, tambien los

invito a que lean mis otros FF que tengo, como:

La vision,la profesia del amor y El oraculo

AMOR, HIELO Y PATINES

Bueno dejen REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

Atte DARKREDSUN


	13. PRACTICA EN LA PASARELA 1

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN REVIEWS POR QUE ESTOY CREEYENDO QUE YA NOS LES GUSTA, POR FIS SINO PARA QUE YA NO LO CONTINUE. BUENO MIENTRAS DISFRUTENLO**

Vaya Hermy, que causaste una buena impresión- dijo Parvati

Si, tienes razón querida, viste la cara de los chicos- dijo Lavander

Claro, como no si nosotras fuimos las que te ayudamos e hicimos un excelente trabajo- dijo Ginny con mucha alegría- Herm no vasa decir nada

Este, yo … chicas muchas gracias- se lanzo hacia las chicas dándoles un tierno abrazo y luego todas se abrazaron

Bueno, yo creo que ya deberíamos de bajar para ir a cenar- dijo Parvati

Cuando….

* * *

**Cap 12-- La practica en la pasarela I—**

* * *

Cuando las chicas bajaron al gran comedor todo por todo el colegio ya estaban los estantes de las fotos de los participantes en el evento que creo Dumblendore, cuando entraron por las puertas, entraron las chicas de Griffindor (N/A:en este orden Ginny de ahí atrás de ellas juntas Parvati y Lavander, y atrás estaba Herm) todos los chicos de su casa y también de otras casa estaban asombrados de las chicas pero cuando vieron a hermione detrás de ellas empezaron a chiflar y enviarle piropos a hermione; en ese momento le dirigió una mirada a las chicas para hacer platica

Miren que rápido es Imanol, ya puso las fotos-dijo Lavander

Si que rápido, que ágil es –dijo Parvati

Tal vez, tuvo una gran iniciativa…o una gran inspiración-dijo Ginny

Si, que eficiente es en si trabajo-dijo herm

En eso llega al lado Imanol entregándole un rosa a cada una de las chicas y a herm una rosa roja

Para la rosa mas hermosa de un rosal- dijo Imanol

Ehhh, gracia-dijo Herm

Cuando el chico se fue las chicas empezaron a hablar hasta que llegaron asulugar en la mesa ahí ya estaba, los chicos.

Vaya herm, ya tiene un admirador- dijo Parvati

Si, mira a nosotras nos regalo rosas blancas y ati una roja-dijo Lavander

Sip, tiene razón chica, Herm ya tiene un admirador y muy lindo-dijo Ginny

Chicas, chicas como creen eso es que es muy amable y yo creo que ya no encontró otra rosa de ese color y pues medio esta- dijo herm con algo de color en sus mejillas

Nop, yo creo que le gustas-dijo Lavander

Sip,yo pienso lo mismo, no cualquiera regala una rosa de ese color-dijo Ginny

Pero por lo que he oído es un lindo chico y muy guapo no se puede negar-dijo Parvati (N/A:para que se tenga una idea es como el cantante Imanol Landeta, es todo un papasito)

Sip,por lo que me dicen apetecible- dijo Lavander

En eso llegaron y se acomodaron y cuando ya se sentaron el primero en reaccionar sobre las rosa fue Harry

Oye Ginny quien te dio esa rosa-dijo harry

Pues me la regalo Imanol, el fotógrafo-dijo Ginny

¿¿Qué??Oo ¿Cómo?¿Porque?-dijo Harry- que derecho tiene

Harry tranquilízate veras a todas no regalo un rosa- dijo Ginny y le pidió a las chicas que mostraran su rosa- Ya vez

En ese momento Resmus reacción e hizo la pregunta del millo…upp.galleon

Oigan chicas por que la rosa que tiene Hermione es rosa-dijo resmus

Veras, nosotras creemos que Imanol es un admirador de Herm-dijo Lavander y Parvati

En ese momento Ron se atraganto con la comida, y después Harry ante la respuesta de la chica

¿Qué?oO- dijeron los 2 chicos

Chicos, no le crean, es puro rollo de ella-dijo herm

Pero herm eso no puede ser, no vez, te vez distinta y ta todos se te quieren ir ensima y de paso ya viste como te miran todos los demás, desde que entraste al comedor hay lobos hambrientos-dijo Ron (N/A: siempre tan explicito y con "mucho tacto")

Si, herm no vez, que te están tirando a onda-dijo Harry- tu eres una hermana para nosotros y no vamos a permitir que ningún tipo se quiera pasar de listo contigo

Miren chicos, yo me puedo cuidar sola a si que no necesito guardespalda con mi nuevo cambio –dijo herm

Cuando de repente vio un chico a lado con una foto suya en donde se ve muy bien la verdad, y otras con sus amigas, en se momento herm quedo en shock al ver que por varias mesas tenían su foto y que en un rato después un chico de Hufflepuff de 4 y le pidió si le podía dar un autógrafo

Si, claro-con una voz algo nerviosa

Gracias-dijo el chico y se fue feliz

Pero en ese instante empezaron varios chicos a acercársele y en ese instante sus amigos al protegieron.

Herm es mejor que te vaya- dijo Harry

Si,por lo que veo te hiciste muy popular- dijo neville

Si, es mejor que te retire dijo cedric

Si, vete ya herm si no esto quien sabe de que son capaces-dijo ron

Dicho esto a ella, que se fuera de inmediato a su torre, lo bueno que ceno cuando eso había ocurrido, cuando ella salió uno ojos color mercurio la veían muy detenidamente. (n/A:yo creo que si fueron necesarios los guardespaldas, jeje)

Cuando salió del gran comedor y se iba rumbo a su torre, a toda prisa después de decir su contraseña y entrar por el retrato se fue y se sento un rato en la sala, para apaciguar su rápido corazón y por el maratón que se había echado, después de unos 5 minutos, entro un joven de cabellera rubia, a travez del cuadro, ya dentro se encontraron las mirada se unos ojos grises con unos ojos color miel

Buenas noche, Malfoy- dijo Herm

Buenas noche, Granger-dijo Draco-vaya que cáusate conmoción haya abajo

Si, pues no lo creo- dijo de forma sarcatica

Pues mi me pareció que, si , no puede ser que con que te areglaran algo, causaras eso-dijo Draco

Pues ya vez, Draco, lo que puedes hacer se con algo de ayuda- dijo herm

El comenzó a acercarse a donde ella estaba sentada en la sala y se sentó en uno sillón continua al de ella

Vaya, que tonto esto-dijo Draco

Por que lo dices??-dijo Herm

Como que por que??-dijo Draco-No puede ser posible, que apenas se estén dando cuanta de lo que tu eres

Y que soy según tu- dijo Herm algo indignada y con una ira que empezada

-Pues que.. Apenas se dieran cuenta que eras una chica, debajo de tanta ropa que usa, claro, que si lo sabían pero ello siempre les gusta ver algo de carne- dijo con un voz fría Draco

-…

-Es la verdad Hermione- dijo Draco

Mientras Hermione estaba reflexionando las palabras de Malfoy

Conciencia "tienes razón, apenas me pongo esa ropa tan… y todos me miran"

Voz razón "pues la verdad yo digo que tiene sentido, por nada mas por las hormonas se ponen asi"

Conciencia "cuando has creído en las palabras de este, tal vez te quiere lastimar o menos preciar"

Voz razón "pero te dijo no es verdad que la hormonas, los alborotaron, ya viste lo que sucedió en el comedor"

Cuando escucho su nombre de los finos labios de Draco salió de su estado de lucha interior

Si, tienes algo de razón-dijo herm con la cabeza agachada

No, para que te haga sentir mal, por que hicimos un trato, pero te estoy diciendo lo que yo vi-dijo fríamente Draco

Bueno, creo que ya me voy a descansa-dijo herm, pero en el momento que se iba a levantar Draco ya estaba sentado a al lado de ella y….

CONTINUARA

* * *

BUENO YO CREO QUE ESTA MUY CORTO ESTE CAPITULO... PERO COMO NO VEO REVIEWS QUE ME DIGAN ALGO O ME COMENTE ESTOY PENSANDO TAL VEZ, DEJAR A HISTORIA, BUENO SI NO QUIEREN QUE HAGA ESO DIGANMELO DEJANDO REVIEWS O COMENTARIOS O SALUDOS O ALGO. 

ATTE DARKREDSUN

BESITOS Y MUCHOS REVIEWS


	14. agradecimiento autora

-----------**Hola a todos por este medio quiero agradecerles a todos los k han leído mi FF y agradecerles su grata compresión, YA QUE EN LOS ULTIMOS MESES DE JUNIO Y JULIO ESTABA VIENDO LO DE MIS EXAMENS FINALES Y VIENDO MIS CLAIFICACIONE Y PARA DECIRLES K YA ENTOY EN EL 3 AÑO DE MI CARRERA , UFFF!! YA ALA MITAD, JAJA, BUENO TAMBIEN POR UNA LIGERA FALTA DE INSPIRACION PORK ME TENIA K ECONCENTRAR A MI PRIORIDAD, OSEA MI CARRERA, DE AHI les agradezco k los ke sean nuevos no se desanime y los k me conocen de como escribo y k aveces tardo un poco; espero su infinita compresion y k siga así en poco tiempo subiere actualización de todas mis historias y unas nuevas k me acabo de inventar, bendita sea la inspiración y el relax, gracias a dios ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar y escribir y tiene poquito k fui a ver la nueva peli de Harry Potter esta muy bien aunque siente k le faltaron cosa pero no importa ya en un rato me tendrán de nuevo y con nuevas casa k pasaran en cada historia con algunos giros inesperados y nuevas tendencias, ajaj**

**Bueno les agradezco a todos, los k han dejado REVIEWS y también a laos k no pero leen estas historia k escribo, darles las gracias y en muy pronto tendrán actualizaciones-----**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS**

**atte. Darkredsun**


	15. Practica de pasarela 2

**Muchissimas gracais a aquellos que esperaron impacientees estos capitulos si que espero que los disfruten y disculpen la tardanza en poco tiempo sabran de mi y gracais por los REVIEWS por que sinceramente estaba entrando en una etapa de depresion de amores, jaja como todo mundo pasa, fue otra de la s cosas por las que deje de escribir por un largo timepo, pero superadoe so ya estoy libre otravez y feliz para escribir lo romantica y loka que soy, jaja muchisimas grax y para no quitarles mas el tiempo que disfruten este cap, jaja como yo ala hora que los escribo.**

* * *

Pues que… Apenas se dieran cuenta que eras una chica, debajo de tanta ropa que usa, claro, que si lo sabían pero ello siempre les gusta ver algo de carne- dijo con una voz fría Draco 

-…

-Es la verdad Hermione- dijo Draco

Mientras Hermione estaba reflexionando las palabras de Malfoy

Conciencia "tienes razón, apenas me pongo esa ropa tan… y todos me miran"

Voz razón "pues la verdad yo digo que tiene sentido, por nada mas por las hormonas se ponen así"

Conciencia "cuando has creído en las palabras de este, tal vez te quiere lastimar o menos preciar"

Voz razón "pero te dijo no es verdad que la hormonas, los alborotaron, ya viste lo que sucedió en el comedor"

Cuando escucho su nombre de los finos labios de Draco salió de su estado de lucha interior

Si, tienes algo de razón-dijo Herm con la cabeza agachada

No, para que te haga sentir mal, por que hicimos un trato, pero te estoy diciendo lo que yo vi-dijo fríamente Draco

Bueno, creo que ya me voy a descansa-dijo Herm, pero en el momento que se iba a levantar Draco ya estaba sentado a al lado de ella y….

* * *

**Cap 13. Practica en la pasarela 2**

Espera un momento, Granger- dijo Draco

En ese instante había tomado el brazo de la chica y, por inercia, ella se volvió a sentar pero ya a lado de Draco

No es para que vaya y te encierres en tu cuarto llorando, lo que yo me referida….es…-dijo Draco

Que es??-dijo Herm

Es… que… te vez bien… pero que la verdad… la gente no aprecia lo que realmente eres…-dijo eso y se retiro rápidamente a su habitación dejándola a Herm algo confundida con la confesión que había hecho el guapo y apuesto joven de cabellera rubia (n/a sorry pero me proyecte por u momento con lo guapo que es Draco, jeje)

Draco al poco rato se cambio y se recostó recordando lo bella y lucia hoy Herm, recordaba cada detalle de su rosto y su delicioso aroma de hoy pero, uno sonrisa picara se dibujo después en su angelical rostro recordando la vez en que la tuvo tan suya y con esa imagen durmió.

Herm rato después se retiro a sus aposentos y decidió que ese día fue maravilloso y rápidamente fue llamada a lado de Morfeo.

Por otra parte un joven fotógrafo, soñaba plácidamente con la belleza que había encontrado en ese momento.

---------A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE---

DRACO se levanto plácidamente de su cama para luego tomar una ducha salió y se alisto para bajar a desayunar

Mientras tanto Herm se metió al baño para tener una larga y placentera ducha y poder bajar al gran comedor a desayunar. Pero mientras se daba la ducha recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho Draco la otra noche.

Termino de bañarse y se vio en el espejo de su baño y reflexiono, "pues no tengo un mal cuerpo y he cambiado mucho desde que entre a este año, y pues ser el centro de atención de las miradas de los chicos fue algo muy lindo y algo que sentí que fue maravilloso"

Muy bien Hermione Jane Granger, hoy ya no volverá a ser esa Sangre sucia, esa Ratón de biblioteca, que solo la buscan para que la ayuden con sus deberes, hoy será la chica que todos querrán pedirle un cita y que harán fila para que le ayudes con los deberes, aparte esta es una competencia para el tonto evento del director-se dijo ella misma ante el espejo

Después recordó todo lo que le habían hecho y como debía de maquillarse y pintarse para salir, si que luego que salió del baño, busco la ropa que se pondría.

Mmm, esto esta muy de la otra Herm, mejor le hare unos pequeños cambios

Lo que sucedió después fue que su túnica la cortó un poco, su blusa la encoger, un poco y su falda la hizo mas corta.

Después de terminar, de arreglar su ropa se vistió y en un tocador hizo parecer maquillaje y por cosmético y perfume, también aparece un espejo de cuerpo completo para poder verse el uniforme que mágicamente ahí modificado.

Ella se había maquillado de una forma dark pero que se veía muy sexy su mirada, se puso un poco de gloss (n/a: para los que no saben que es el gloss es el brillo labial) en sus labios para que se vieran mas carnosos, luego se recogió su cabellera en un coleta alta pero con uno rizos muy definidos en su coleta junto con unos mechones rebeldes.

No permitiría que las palabras de Draco al dañaran al contrario seria mejor y la mas exquisita de la chicas en Howard.

Terminado de arreglarse bajo las escaleras y luego a su sala común de ahí salió de su torre y de dirigió al Gran Comedor

De camino al gran comedor varios chicos no podían reconocerla a la chica que estaba caminando en esos momento por los pasillos, estaban embobados con ese look tan sexy que tenia , entro por las puertas el gran comedor la mayoría de las casas ya estaban desayudando y platicando animadamente cuando por las puertas del gran comedor entra una chica de cabellera castaña y con un atrevido uniforme, todos los chicos posaron su mirada en la joven que acababa de entrar por esa puerta (n/A: se la caía la baba prácticamente, jajá)

Mientras ella caminaba se una manera muy pretenciosa, podía ver como todas las miradas se posaban en ella hasta las de un joven de ojos platinados. Ella siguió caminando hasta dirigirse su mesa respectiva, llegando junto con sus amigos de su casa. Todos los chicos de las demás casa venían en donde se había sentado y querían ver o mejor dicho saber de quien se trataba

Hola!! Buenos días chicos- dijo Herm

Woow!! -Fue la primera reacción dijo Ginny

Mientras tanto Harry, Ron, Neville y Cedric no podían articular palabra alguna

Te vez muy sexy, Herm, en verdad seguiste nuestros consejos- dijo Lavander

La verdad si chicas, me pareció bueno un cambio- dijo de una manera segura Herm

Me parece maravilloso hermi ese cambio- dijo Parvati

Bueno chicos y que no le van a decir nada a Herm- dijo Ginny haciendo salir de su trance a los chicos

Esssteee… siii- dijo Harry algo nervioso- tttteeee vveez muy linda- para luego sonrojarse

Estee..yooo..digo..tu…tttee vez muy linda hermione – dijo Neville también con algo de nerviosismo

EEssSStttEee hermm trttte…vvveeeezz, muy cambiada…y ttteee vez linda- dijo ron muy nervioso y con sonrojo en su cara que parecía tomate

Mientras tanto Cedric el gran león y conquistador de chicas no podía articular palabra alguna, fue cuando Herm iba a ocupar una de sus armas como chica y para revolucionar su nuevo cambio y estatus.

Con un voz muy , pero muy sensual le presunto a Cedric.

Cedric, a caso no me veo linda o bonita hoy- dijo eso y se llevo el dedo índice a sus labios

Cedric aun no podía articular palabra alguna y tanto Ginny, Lavender y Parvati quedaron anonadadas por que el podre de Cedric había quedado sin palabras

Cedric, es que acaso te comió la lengua el gato o mejo dicho un león- dijo eso y le mando una miradita juguetona, es cuando Cedric pudo salir de ese embobamiento

Este, Wooww!!! Herm te vez espectacular, no mejor dicho bellísima- dijo Cedric casi gritando es cuando todos los de las demás casa voltearon y quedaron otra embobado y otros anonadados por saber de quien se trataba

El fotógrafo Imanol volteo rápidamente y por un instante otra vez fue rodeado por un grupo de chicos que le querían pedir una cita, pero en eso otra vez sus guardaespaldas Harry y Ron salieron al rescate mientras k las chicas se llevaban a Herm del brazo para salir del Gran Comedor

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen REVIEW a mi como a los demas escritores de esta pagina, no me dispido soloe shasta otro momento. 

besitos, atte. Darkredsun


	16. Practica de Pasarela 3

BUENO AQUI LES DEJOUNNUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMOYOJAJA Y ESPEROTAMBIENK HAYAN PASADO UN FELIZ AÑO 2008!!!

* * *

Este, Wooww!!! Herm te vez espectacular, no mejor dicho bellísima- dijo Cedric casi gritando es cuando todos los de las demás casa voltearon y quedaron otra embobado y otros anonadados por saber de quien se trataba

El fotógrafo Imanol volteo rápidamente y por un instante otra vez fue rodeado por un grupo de chicos que le querían pedir una cita, pero en eso otra vez sus guardaespaldas Harry y Ron salieron al rescate mientras k las chicas se llevaban a Herm del brazo para salir del Gran Comedor

* * *

**Cap. 14- Práctica en pasarela 3 y conociendo a Leonard y Fransua**

Después del alboroto causado en el Gran Comedor todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases como normalmente lo hacen hasta que a Griffindor le toco una clase con Slytherin por locura temporal que tuvo Snape menciono que se tendrían que hacer parejas; pero que el las haría

Todos los del aula que no habían visto bien a Herm quedaron sorprendidos con su cambio de look tan repentino y también que lo lucia, mientras que Snape hacia la lista de cómo quedarían las parejas, unos ojos grises platinados la observada desde lejos y la devoraban con estos.

"_Mmm, que linda se puso hoy Granger. Vaya que le sienta muy bien ese cambio, hoy se ve muy pero muy buena Granger. Vaya piernas que tiene Granger"_ fueron algunos de los pensamientos de los chicos que estaban allí.

Luego Snape comenzó a hablar; así quedaron las parejas después Harry con Pansy, Ron con Blaise, así siguió revolviendo a chicos de Griffindor con Slytherin hasta que Hermione quedo como pareja de Draco (n/a: uhh que coincidencia, jajá)

Mientras todos empezaban a trabajar en sus pociones Draco le dijo a Herm que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre los preparativos del evento.

Granger, necesito hablar contigo de algunos detalles del evento y del programa que tenemos hoy-dijo Draco

Claro, Malfoy después de clases nos vemos en la torre y los hablamos-Dijo Herm muy calmada y segura de si misma –después de eso le guiño un ojo de manera muy picara

Todo trascurrió con normalidad, hasta la hora de la comida, donde se encontraron; Parvati junto Lavander, le decían a Herm que tenia una practica para el desfile, ese día en la tarde después de clase

Rápidamente Herm envio una lechuza a Draco para avisarle y que le avisara a los de su casa sobre la práctica que se haría, hoy por la tarde.

_Malfoy,_

_Es necesario que reúnas a los que son los participantes, de esta pasarela, nos reuniremos todos en las puertas del gran comedor después de clases._

_Hermione Granger_

Así transcurrieron las siguientes clases de la tarde a hasta que se encontraron a las 4 de la tarde en la puertas del gran comedor.

Al abrir las imponentes puertas se encontraron con un escenario para desfilar y mas al fondo a dos jóvenes con vestimentas muy extrañamente extravagante. Pero de portes muy elegantes e imponentes que exaltaban sus muy estilizadas figuras atléticas. De una estatura de 1.85 y muy atléticos.

Al encontrarse con ellos tenían una sonrisa muy elegante y bonita que pretendía dar confianza y también algo de sensualidad en sus expresiones

Lo primeros en saludarlos fueron Lavander y Parvati

Wow!! Se ven Fabulosos como siempre Piere y Fransua- Comento Lavander

Gracias chicas ustedes igual- Expresaron los Chicos

Muy bien, chicas y chicos les presentamos a Leonard Piere y Paul Fransua- Dijeron Lavander y Parvati- los mejores diseñadores y maestros de los modelos.

Algunas chicas de Ravenclow y Hupplefful se emocionaron ya que en mundo mágico ellos eran los modelos mas reconocidos

Leonard Piere es un joven de 1.87, ojos verdes musgo y de una piel canelada, con una porte de caballero medieval y con una cuerpo muy atlético, también perteneciente a una de las familias mágicas mas antigua, el es modelos de camisas de la firma de OSCAR DIER y CALMIL

Paul Fransua es un joven de 1.85, de ojos azules como el mar y una piel blanca, con un cuerpo atlético, con una sonrisa picara y una seductora mirada; modelo de una de las firma de CALMIL y GEORGE ARMANI

Mucho gusto Chicas y Chicos de Howard nosotros seremos sus profesores para modelaje en pasarela, las próximas horas y esperamos que lo hagan muy bien dijeron Fransua y Leonard

Bueno yo trabajare con un grupo de chico – menciono Fransua

Mientras tanto yo trabajare con las chicas y veremos el vestuario y maquillaje- comento Leonard-y para eso trajimos a un grupo de maquillistas profesionales.

* * *

besos y abrazos y dejen REVIEWS.

ATTE.Darkredsun


End file.
